From The Beginning
by Narisa16
Summary: Why? Why would you love a monster like me? GaaraxHinata


**A/N - Okay, as you can see this is a GaaraxHinata and so if you aren't a GaaraxHinata fan stop reading now!**

**Alright with that said, to all you GaaraxHinata fans out there your reading this fanfic because you like (or love) this couple as much as I do! So this is dedicated to my favorite sand shinobi and that shy kunoichi we all know in love Gaara and Hinata! Enjoy! ~ Narisa**

* * *

><p>From The Beginning<p>

I Encountered An Angel -

From the beginning you've been there by my side, when everyone left me out, isolated me from their groups, you accepted me. I never understood why then, even now sometimes I wondered what you could possibly have seen in me. How could you even love someone like me? I was a monster and still am to most people. But you, you were there by my side even from the beginning.

* * *

><p>I sat in the sandbox alone like I usual did when I and all the other orphans were allowed outside. You may ask, 'A little six-year-old alone in a sandbox? What? Where are all your friends?' Then I would reply, 'Friends? What friends?' I was the most feared child in the whole orphanage… I was… A monster to all of them… That's the whole reason I was here at the orphanage, because I was an unwanted child. Because of what was inside of me.<p>

My two siblings, Temari and Kankuro were here too, but they were two normal kids. Even though Kankuro had an obsession with puppets and Temari had this thing for fans, they were two of the most popular kids in the orphanage.

I stared of at the soft, smooth sand that was in front of me, and then I closed my eyes and lifted my hands. Kankuro was into puppets and Temari was into fans, but as for me I was into sand.

I felt the sand on my fingertips and opened my eyes back up and began to create a sand castle. I didn't a shovel or a bucket I just needed my hands.

My eyes lit up as I continued to create this sand masterpiece of mine, it took all my concentration to create these kinds of things but it was always worth it.

Once my creation was done I stood back and looked at it, it was the most beautiful castle I think I've ever made. It stood about six feet tall, beautifully decorated and carved. It was so detailed I can barely describe the whole thing because it would take forever.

I sat on the edge of the sandbox and just stared at my work, content of what I had done.

"Huh… Who could have thought that a monster could create something so wonderful?" I asked myself. "What do you think Naoko?"

I looked over at my brown teddy bear and smiled bit when I pretended to hear his positive response. Naoko was my only friend; I talked to him all the time of course.

"Why thank you Naoko…" I said. "I'm glad you think the same way I do…"

"WOW!" I heard a voice exclaim. "Th-that's so big!"

"Huh?"

I looked back to see a girl standing at the black iron fence. My light green eyes danced with disbelief, someone was talking to me. A human being… No could it be she was… an angel? She was pretty like an angel… Her hair was short and a dark blue color; her eyes were this pale purple color, her skin was flawless and looked so soft. She had to be an angel no doubt about it.

"Are you an angel?" I asked her softly.

"An… angel?" She repeated. "Oh n-no!"

"But you look so much like an angel."

"No, I'm just a little girl."

My eyelids dropped a bit as I stepped out of the sandbox and started to move towards her. She didn't move, she stood still at the iron fence as if she were awaiting my approach. I came up to her and stuck my hand through the gate,

"You're such a pretty little girl." I said, with a bright smile, touching her cheek.

Her cheeks lit up a bright red instantly, I smiled a little,

"Um… Can I ask you your name?" I asked, taking my hand off of her cheek.

"Hinata Hyuga." The girl replied. "What's your name?"

"Gaara…"

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you I think it suites me, I think your name is beautiful."

"Tha-thank you Gaara."

My heart skipped a beat when she spoke my name it was like an angel was singing it. I smiled a little; this girl wasn't like the other kids. I guessed that was because she didn't know I wasn't a normal child.

"Hey watch it!" I heard a kid shout.

The next thing you know I heard something crash into my sand castle. Then the object hit me in the back of the head causing my head to slam into the iron fence. I heard Hinata gasp as I felt my emotions swell.

I turned around and looked down seeing a red kickball lying before me, my sand castle was wrecked, and blood was dripping from my forehead. I looked up and saw kids standing in a distance with a worried looks on their faces

"Who did this?" I exclaimed. "Tell me who do this to me!"

The kids panicked and all started to run, that made me even angrier causing the sand to rapidly go towards them and wrap around their ankles.

"WHO DID THIS?" I shouted. "YOU'D BETTER ANSWER ME!"

The kids were dragged backwards by the sand through my anger. I heard the kids scream in terror, I felt their fear, I knew they were afraid of me. I didn't care though, they hurt me, I hurt them right back. They make me bleed… An evil smirk came across my face; I was going to make them suffer…! I was going to make them bleed so much…!

"NOT GOING TO TELL ME? WELL GET READY TO SUFFER!"

"Ga-Ga-Gaara…" I heard a small, trembling voice say.

I turned around and looked at the person who dared to speak my name. Then my eyes widen, the sand began to return to the sandbox, releasing the kids I just trapped with it. I turned around completely and stared at her, Hinata… I could tell she was frightened. Her hands were trembling; her eyes were filled with tears and fear.

"H-Hinata…" I stammered.

"Hinata! There you are! I've been searching for you all over the place." Said a boy with long brown hair.

Hinata didn't answer, she was still too shocked to, instead her eyes still remained locked on my face. The boy looked at the still child, then stared at me and looked back at her.

"Hinata, what's wrong did this boy do something to you?"

Her eyes finally peeled away from me and looked at him, she shook her head,

"No." Hinata replied, her tears now dripping down her eyes.

"Well then let's go home; your father is waiting for you."

"Yeah…"

The boy took her by the hand and began to walk away with her. I gazed at they girl, hoping she might look back, but not too much to my surprise she didn't. My head shot down instantly, I had shown the girl that had actually talked to me, my true colors. That I was some kind of monster…

I shook my head as my eyes shut,

"I don't deserve a friend like her anyway… She's so sweet and innocent… And I… I'm just destruction…" I said to myself bitterly.

I just knew that I would probably never see her again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Love this couple! So do you like it, love it, hate it? Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
